


Ode on a Grecian Formula

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh goodie…this should be fun.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode on a Grecian Formula

**Author's Note:**

> _The Internet is Forever_ isn’t a spoiler unless you count the fact that watching it was the first time I noticed Rossi’s dyed black hair. So technically it did plant the initial seed for this little ficlet.

Dave smiled, slowly coming out of the haze of a good night’s sleep. Erin placed tiny kisses and nibbles all over his neck and he pulled her closer. There was mild disappointment on his face, not that she could see that, when he realized she was wearing clothes. Why was she wearing clothes? She hadn’t been wearing clothes before. What time was it? Why was she wearing clothes?

“I’d like you to take off your clothes please.” He mumbled.

“Hmm?” She kept doing what she was doing. Her hands stroked across his bare chest.

“It’s Sunday, and therefore we should be naked. Rossi Rule #56. Why are you dressed, baby?”

“Actually, I have a question for you.” Erin replied.

“Shoot.”

“What the hell is this?” She tried not to laugh but it was too difficult.

Her gaiety made Dave open his eyes and look at her. Erin was sitting up now, holding the box of hair dye. The smiling raven haired man mocked him. He groaned, covering his eyes.

“Erin…”

“I was washing my face and then cleaning off the counter when my earring fell in the trashcan. I had to dump it, which as you know wasn’t easy for me. Imagine my surprise when I found a box of black hair dye buried under all the usual trash.”

“I can explain.” He said.

“Oh goodie…this should be fun.”

“See, if you would’ve just stayed in bed with me we wouldn’t be having this conversation.”

“What's the fun in that? Dave, why did you dye your hair?”

He took her hand, kissing it and then pulling her body back to his. Erin cuddled close and that made Dave sigh. She was a smart woman so she was going to notice eventually. He just wasn’t thinking that she was going to find the box in the bathroom. He knew he should've thrown it away outside in the backyard. Not that Dave had anything to hide.

“I was just looking for a little change.” He said.

“You don’t like change.” Erin replied.

“I never said that I don’t like change. I can live with some change.”

“Well I can live with your salt and pepper hair. Please don’t dye it again.”

“Yes ma'am.” He smiled as he kissed her forehead.

Without warning, Dave rolled them on the mattress. Erin let out a squeal of surprise and he suppressed it with a passionate kiss. She ran her fingers through his hair.

“You are so damn sexy.” She whispered.

“You think so?”

“I know so, and you don’t need to change a thing. You don’t need to be forever young or have a head full of black hair. If that makes you happy, that’s fine but if you think that’s what it takes to make me happy…”

“What it takes to make women happy. That could be a college major; it’s a vast and varied subject.”

“I could give you the short and sweet version.” Erin said, drawing him into another round of kisses. Dave quickly got her out of the boxers she wore. They were his, she loved wearing his boxers. She loved it almost as she loved him taking them off.

“Oh no, when it comes to loving you, I always take it nice and slow.” He took off her tee shirt, wanted her naked. It was Sunday morning and no clothes were allowed in the bed they so frequently shared. “I love you, Erin.”

“I love you too…with salt and pepper hair.”

“It’ll grow out, I promise.” Dave sprinkled kisses across her collar bone.

“I'm really looking forward to that.” She shimmied under the covers with him. When their skin touched Erin couldn’t help but moan.

“Shall I tell you what I'm looking forward to?”

“No,” Erin shook her head. “I want you to show me. You are a hell of a showman, David Rossi.”

“Admit it though, I spin a damn good tale.” He replied.

“Yes, you do. But um…I don’t want to talk right now.”

That was alright with Dave; they talked a lot. They also didn’t talk a lot. Either way he was a very happy man. Deep down he knew he didn’t need to look young to feel young. It was something he tried and honestly, the black hair didn’t make a bit of difference. Except that Erin didn’t like it.

That affected him more than he thought it would. Next time trying something that rinsed out in a few shampoos might be a better idea. Until then Dave could live with her giggling. As a matter of fact, he enjoyed it very much. Like so many other things with Erin Strauss, there were a number of fun and adventurous ways to play the game to the advantage of them both.

***

  



End file.
